Books
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Gaiden fic. Chapter 2, Goku needs a 'Monkey'sitter and there's only one person avalible for the job.
1. Books

**Title:** Books  
**Author: **Blue Demon  
**Warnings:** Worksafe

**Pairings:** Slight Kenren/Tenpo

A crimson haired man was sitting in a sakura tree, drinking his sake that he always carried with him. Once again he was skiving from his duties; and once again Marshall Tenpou looked for him. The Marshall had dark brown hair and hazel eyes; however he knew exactly where to find the crimson haired man.

"General Kenren, your men are looking for you…….. Again," The Marshall said with a slight smile; "And here you are just drinking by yourself, that's rather unsociable of you,"

"Please, like I would want to those old timers, going on about how things were better then rather than it is now," The General spoke with slight annoyance, and took a drink of his sake.

"You really should be more respectful to your elders," Tenpou admonish the General

"You do realize that they will always be older than us?" Kenren reminded the long haired man; "They'll never die, unless someone kills them,"

The Marshall became silent, thinking over that the crimson eyed man said; thus worrying the General.

"Don't," Was all Kenren said, deadly serious and when the Marshall looked into his eyes, he saw that the seriousness was still there.

"I'm fine," The Marshall told his subordinate.

"Of course, if the General isn't there," The crimson haired man went back to the topic they were originally on; "Then it is the Marshall's duty to attend in his place,"

"Heh, unfortunately, I have other things that I require to do," Tenpou declined and saw a smirk on the General's face; "What are you thinking?"

"How's your library?" Kenren finished his cup of sake, and climbed down the tree to be level with his superior.

"It's not changed, why do you ask?" The Marshall inquired, only to have Kenren grab his arm and pull him towards his quarters; or to be exact, his library.

"I believe I have an excuse to decline the 'gathering'," Kenren stopped pulling Tenpo once they were out the library.

The Marshall unlocked the door and went in, revealing an unkempt room with books piled high on the floor, though the shelves on the walls were partially empty.

"I now have an excuse to decline all those boring events for the next, say hundred years," The General looked at Tenpou's library with surprise; "How do you read so much?"

"Well, it's mostly books from below, all about there wars mainly," The brown haired man informed him.

"That's hardly surprising….." Kenren began to pick up some books and try to get some sort of order to the books by alphabetical order with the author's last name. Tenpou began to follow suit, and thus the tedious job of referencing all the books began.

XOX

"Well, that's the hard part over," Tenpou said with a slight smile, looking at all the books that were piled around them.

"A day later," Kenren muttered, unable to believe how long the process took.

"We might as well finish….." Tenpou began to put the first pile of books on the shelf, when he saw the crimson haired man shake his head.

"First, we get something to eat. Then we'll finish it," The General told him and walked towards the door.

"But….."

"Just go," Kenren forced the Marshall out the door, and followed; "Damn books……."

The break that Kenren called for didn't last as long as he had hoped; as Tenpou wanted to get back to organizing the library again. Luckily for him the rest didn't take very long to do, since; as Tenpou had said, the hard part was over.

"You know, this has been fun," The Marshall commented, putting the final book into place; "We should do this more often,"

"We do this every month………" Kenren muttered, shaking his head and he watched his superior look over his books with satisfaction; "You're a weird man, Tenpou,"

"Why do you say that?" The crimson haired man just shook his head and waved goodbye to his friend; deciding that he earned a cup, or two of sake.


	2. Flowers

**Title:** Picking Flowers  
**Author: **Blue Demon  
**Warnings:** Worksafe  
**Notes:** Another Saiyuki Gaiden fic, with Kenren and Goku.

How did _this_ happen? Better yet, why did it happen?

All he had been doing was sitting under a sakura tree, drinking his rice wine when the boy born from a mountain, Goku, stood before him.

"What do you want?" The crimson haired General asked the golden eyed boy.

"Konzen is in a meeting, and he told me to find Tenpou," Goku said with a smile.

"He'll be in his library, probably under a mountain of books…." Kenren stood up, and saw the boy nod in agreement, which confused him; "So…"

"Well, Tenpou said I needed fresh air and told me to look for you," The brown haired boy said proudly.

"Oh he did, did he?" Kenren felt like going into his superior's library and putting his precious books up Tenpou's…..

"He said that you'd play with me," Goku added, which caught the General off guard.

_What the….. Oh, wait._ The crimson haired General sighed; "All right, this way monkey,"

"Don't call me monkey," Goku protested to the nickname; but continued to follow the General towards a sports hall; of which Kenren opened the door and the young golden eyed boy saw a lot of sports equipment; and then the General walked in, and looked around him.

Goku stayed at the doorway, not wanting to get himself into trouble for once. He noticed that Kenren picked up a baseball and walked out.

"Don't look so confused, monkey," The crimson haired man teased the young boy; "We're going to play fetch," They walked towards a green field, and the General threw the ball up in the air and caught it on its way down again; "Now, I'm going to throw the ball, and you have to catch it. All right?"

"Okay," Goku said with a smile, slightly unsure of this game Kenren came up with, but he was willing to play regardless.

Kenren then threw the ball, with the golden eyed boy running after it.

_That should keep him entertained…._ The General thought to himself, taking a swig of his rice wine, only to see Goku in front of him, ball in hand; _Shit._

He threw the ball again, though it never actually took Goku that long to find it and come back; after four goes, the General gave up.

"Okay, there's a field of flowers not too far away," Kenren said, standing up; remembering what Tenpou had told him about Goku always picking flowers.

"Is there something wrong?" Goku asked the crimson haired man.

"No. Why?" Kenren asked; lighting up a smoke, since he couldn't have a drink.

"You don't seem too happy with me being here, that's all," Goku told him; wondering if what he had just said was try, and actually hoping that it wasn't. It was bad enough that nearly everyone up here didn't like him for being a heretic, he wasn't sure if he could cope with someone he considered to be like an older brother not to like him.

The General looked at the golden eyed boy, and sighed softly; "Nah, that's not it, I'm just not great with kids like Tenpou is,"

"Really?" Goku asked with delight.

"Hey, flower field is right ahead," Kenren pointed, and the golden eyed boy saw the field full of flowers of different colours; and thus he began to run towards it; "Your some kid, Goku," With that comment, he followed the boy who had begun to carefully pick flowers as the General finished his smoke.

"What do you think of these?" Goku asked, showing Kenren a bunch of purple flowers he had picked.

"Who are they for?" The crimson haired man asked, though he could easily hazard a guess.

"Konzen, why?" Goku asked, wondering if the General had a problem with him giving flowers to the man who was taking care of him.

"Well,, maybe you should get a few more, since he has been in a meeting for part of the day," Kenren paused, and then added; "And some for Tenpou too, his library needs a bit of colour,"

"That's a good idea!" Goku was about to hunt for more flowers, when he realized something; "But….."

"Hum?" Kenren looked at him, wondering what was bothering the boy.

"I don't want to mix the flowers for Konzen with the one's I'll get for Tenpou," Goku told him.

"Aren't you lucky to have me with you……" The General brought out some string; "Look for Konzen's flowers, we'll tie them together and then we'll find Tenpou's flowers,"

"Hey, good idea," Goku said and with a smile ran off to get more flowers for Konzen; with Kenren sitting down in the flower field, seeing no real reason to stay standing.

_He's not a bad monkey……._ Kenren said with a smile, and sniffed a nearby flower; _It's not too bad on keeping an eye on him._

XOX

Goku and Kenren walked towards Tenpou's library; Goku carrying two big bunches of flowers, one was purple and yellow, and the other red and blue, both of which had string which kept the flowers together; and made sure that the two flowers for the different men weren't mixed up.

Kenren opened the door, knowing that there was no actual reason to knock on the door, Tenpou would be so absorbed in whatever book he was reading that he would never hear them knocking. And he was right; the Marshall never heard them enter the room, he never noticed their presence until Goku jumped in front of him, and presented him with the red and blue flowers; of which the green eyed man looked taken aback.

"Hello Goku," Tenpou said with a smile; "My, who are these for?"

"There for you," Goku told him; "Kenren helped with keeping them all together,"

"Kenren," Tenpou stood up and saw the General standing there with a slight smirk on his face; "I can't believe you helped,"

"I'm not that bad with kids, apparently," Kenren said with a shrug; "In any case, I'll be coming back here to reorganize this mess……. Again, mean time you can put those flowers into some water," The General walked out of the room.

"Do you like them?" Goku asked quietly; hoping for approval.

"They are lovely, thank you Goku," Tenpou told the young boy, who smiled, and walked quickly out of the room carefully holding the other bunch of flowers in his hand, and closing the door behind him.

"Look's like you learn something new every day," Tenpou said quietly to himself, with a smile as he looked at the flowers the young golden eyed boy gave him.

"Why do you always help Tenpou with cleaning his library?" Goku asked the crimson haired man as they walked towards where Konzen and he stayed.

"Because if I didn't; no one would. You should have seen what the place was like when I first came here, it was a lot worse than it was just then, believe me,"

"That bad?"

"There were no books on the shelves, I believe it took us a week to sort the books into some kind of order; and then there was the putting them onto the shelves……." Kenren shook his head from the memory; "Anyway, we're here,"

The two stood out side Konzen's room door; the General slide the door open and pushed Goku in, then quickly closed the door again.

Goku realized that the General wasn't coming in after him; and at first wondered why, and then he realized, Kenren and Konzen weren't exactly friends. They could stand to be around each other when they had to be, but other than that, they preferred not to be around each other.

"What do you want monkey?" Konzen asked, never taking his eyes off the paper work he was doing.

"Nothing…… I got some flowers, Kenren helped me pick them," Goku said and showed the blonde haired man the flowers.

"Kenren? What does that man know about flowers?" Konzen asked, inspecting the flowers; "Very…. Nice. You'd better put them in water before they wilt,"

"Okay!" Goku said, and he walked quickly to get a jug and to fill it with water; once that was done he set it onto Konzen's table; "I'm going to go round and see Tenpou, Kenren said he was going to help reorganize the library,"

"Go ahead," Konzen dismissed the young boy, who ran off.

The blonde haired man looked at the purple and yellow flowers; wondering if Kenren had helped Goku pick the colours on purpose, or whether it was just coincidence. Regardless, the violet eyed man breathed in the scent of the flowers, and then went back to work muttering; "Stupid monkey,"


End file.
